Golden Tiger, Hidden Dragon
by Vmailer
Summary: A look into some of the lives of former rangers, beginning with Jason..vaguely finished, I'm still typing it out and uploading it as I go. Possibly the first in a series, otherwise, this is it. Ch 5 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Notes:  This is my first Power Rangers fanfic.  None of the characters are mine (please don't sue…you don't want my debts ^_^) and the setting takes place roughly about 10 years after the last Turbo/Zeo movie…

"Hey man, are you sure you're allowed to do this?"  Tommy began.  "I know you can fix a zord and all—"

            Dr. William Cranston, known as "Billy" to his old high school friends disregarded him. "Does my Nobel Prize make you feel better?  Hand me the wrench, will you?"

            One of Tommy's slack-jawed employees silently handed the blond scientist the tool.  Billy murmured thanks and continued tweaking the car.

            "Look, Billy, you're overqualified!  I feel bad!  This is supposed to be your vacation!  You're in _Daytona Beach_ and you're supposed to be relaxing and sightseeing – _not_ fixing my race cars!"  Tommy protested.

            With a couple more twists and adjustments, Billy pushed out from under the car.  "Tommy, some people unwind differently, right?  You, Jason, and Rocky practice martial arts.  Adam meditates when he's stressed.  I tinker with things.  Besides, my boss wouldn't dare look or bother me here.  You and your crew intimidate him."  Billy grinned.

"Okay, but I still feel bad."

"Consider it a thank you, all right?" The blond man asked.

"If you insist…so _why_ did you pop up here after retiring from Fish Planet and spending six years at MIT and the government?"

"It's a long story…Let's head down to the beach," Billy suggested. "Maybe you can update me too."

** **

Somewhere else 

"Trini, please?"  The petite brunette begged.  "I need you."

"You, need me to go to Angel Grove to _SPY_ for you?" exasperated, Trini Kwan blew into her bangs.  _I'm an executive with an MBA from the Wharton School of Business and my best friend still runs over me._ Not wanting Kim to know her acquiescence, Trini made one last objection. "And why aren't _you _going?  Is it because you're afraid?  Have you even checked if _anybody_ is still there?"  The Asian asked.

"Well, Mr. And Mrs. Scott are probably there, even if Jason isn't," Kimberly Hart admitted.  "I'm sure they would let you stay for a while."

"So, why don't you go yourself?  We both know Tommy is in Florida, racing of all things.  What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing.  Absolutely nothing.  But when was the last time you had to travel in a car with 2 miniature headbangers?  In case you've forgotten, I'm the mother of two."

"So what?"  Trini retorted.  "You went to the Olympics, won a gold medal, and went to train people to follow their dreams, and that's just the 'official' story.  Two kids in one car for a road trip should be no sweat like a veteran like you." Hearing Kim's grumbling, she compromised, "How about we both go to Angel Grove.  I'll meet you there and say hi to your children.  I'll even pay for a plane ride if that's what's keeping you from coming.

"As long as you're going, nothing can keep me from going back.  Besides, I need a vacation."  The two women haggled over the dates, and hanging up 5 minutes later, both had circled 2 weeks of August in red on their most important calendars and planners.

** **

Angel Grove 

Jason Scott looked at a box full of memories and wondered if he should just throw it away.  A picture of him and Emily four years ago at Emily's college graduation made him grimace before turning his attention to the rest of the stuff from his apartment.

"Hey Jason, where do we put Mr. T?"  Rocky hollered from the U-Haul in the front of the house.  He, Adam, and Tommy all kept in contact since high school days.  Adam and Rocky decided to help Jason move into his old house.

Jason turned as red as the enormous five foot stuffed red dinosaur Rocky held.  "Quiet guys!"  But he couldn't help himself and the goofy grin erupted on his face, matching the one on the red dinosaur.  "Just put it over in the corner of my room," he directed. "Thanks, guys."

"It's nothing. We get to see your ugly mug again." Adam laughed.

Eyebrow cocked, Jason taunted. "Ugly mug?!  That's coming from a Frog warrior?!  Mr. Park, do you care to repeat that in my face?"

Rocky choked on a laugh.  "Hey take it easy general.  We still need to drive back on Sunday to San Diego and back to work.  I don't think Adam's director is going to like to see his villain bruised and battered _before_ the movie."

Laughing at Rocky's way of talking, Jason walked down the steps and to the truck.  He grabbed the box labeled 'Switzerland' and carefully lifted it out. "That's it.  Thanks guys. C'mon, I still owe you that dinner tonight."

"Sure Jason, whatever you say," the other young men drawled. "Lead on."

** **

Billy and Tommy went to the beach in Billy's rented SUV and unloaded the cooler and chairs.  The two young men sat down and enjoyed a moment of quiet before Billy heaved a great sigh.  "No matter how many times I see a sunset on a beach, I can't get enough of it."

"Not the same on Aquitar, huh" Tommy joked, munching on some chips.

"Nope," Billy just stared at the setting sun.  "Did you know that there are several methods to counteract the effect of positive electrons with the water from the Fountain of Life.  If you swim in it, you cancel the effect; if you drink it all at once you become younger, but with careful dosage you can…"  When he realized Tommy's glazed-over eyes and blank gaze, Billy attempted to stifle a laugh. _He was never one for higher science._  "I guess Mother Nature always had a check and balance for everything. Even if I had to leave the planet to do so."

Tommy still gaped. "Earth to Tommy.  Earth to Tommy," Clapping his hand in front of Tommy, Billy laughed when Tommy only responded whenever he said "_Green Candle._"  The young man jumped and was ready to battle before realizing only Billy was in the area.

"Oops…sorry man…I never did understand you techno babble…no offense.  So basically…" Tommy gestured helplessly, hoping Billy would take pity on him.

Sighing, Billy gave a much simpler version.  "I'll grow old, but just have a longer life span." _Last guess was around 110…_

"Hey man, that's great."  The former leader looked relieved.  Billy realized he needed to see Tommy in an environment outside of Angel Grove.  Billy realized that seeing Tommy here answered many previously unanswered questions.  A silence again descended.

"You keep in touch with the gang?"

Tommy fidgeted.  "Other than a few emails to Jason and Rocky…not really."

"Not even Kat?" Billy asked.  _Man, Tommy might not be the most inconsiderate man on earth, but _heck, _no wonder he has no relationships._

"Nah. Our schedules didn't mesh," Tommy admitted. "Sometimes, I wonder if it's me.  My manager told me to go to a shrink."

Billy forced a rough chuckle, unsure what to say. "Trust me, Tommy.  Don't go to a shrink.  I don't believe they are qualified to handle us."  Tommy joined in the joke and then watched a couple of seagulls circling offshore.

Tommy finally ventured a loaded question – "You know what happened to Kim?"

"No, you?"

"No clue."

"Hey Tommy, can I ask something since it's been over 10 years?"

"Sure, shoot."

"If you could, would you want to see Kim?"

"I don't know…I doubt it…It's been such a long time…"  Tommy protested.  "So, why did you drop by?"

"Just to relax, catch up, and unwind."

"Yeah."

"Hey Tom, thanks for letting me drop by.  Let's go back to your penthouse."

"Yeah, it's getting late."  Heaving the cooler at the chairs, Tommy grunted and the two men returned back to the condo.

Fifteen minutes later, Billy took the couch and hollered "Good night."

"Nite."

** **

"…And Oliver Racing takes the lead. Can he do it?" The announcer cried as the racecars rushed by.  "50 laps to go."

Billy looked on from the crew pit and grinned.  _If those adjustments were correct, everything should be kicking in…_

"Whoa! Oliver's not only in the lead, but he's steadily gaining speed and closer to the end of the lap.  How can he do it?  He hasn't had this kind of performance since a year or two ago."

_Now._  Billy smirked.  _Techno babble has its uses._

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are witnessing a historical event.  Oliver has always been a presence in the field and close to the podium, but hasn't lately been able to make the extra push to win it all.  Apparently that's going to change NOW!! What a man, what a car!"

In a matter of seconds, Tommy finished, lapping the other competitors several times, shocking the crowd.  As he waved the checkered flag, Tommy pumped his arm in victory.  When he finally stopped, he gave Billy a big high five and even a slap on the shoulder, yelling over the noise.  "Something extra?"

Bellowing back, Billy waved the communicator he still wore. "YEAH!"

"Thanks man!  Couldn't do it without you!"

"It was time. Keep in touch?"

"Yeah, sure…stay for the interview and celebration!"

"Nah. Gotta go!"  With a wave, Billy weaved out of the celebration and jogged to the SUV.  Driving and returning to the car rental, Billy went to the airport, boarded the first class cabin and settled into the seat.  He knew Tommy would probably forget and was glad to have helped his old friend.  _Maybe now I can get on with _my_ life._

** **

A few weeks later… 

"What was I thinking when I came home" groused Jason, looking at the storefront of his office _Martial Law._

"I have no clue, but hey, we trust you, oh fearless leader," Adam laughed.

"Worse comes to worst, we all can return to our old jobs, right?"  Rocky quipped.

Jason laughed.  "Yeah, sure."

"Seriously, man, everything looks good since you came back.  Besides, we're partners. But hey!!"  Rocky spied the box of untouched items.

"What is that stuff anyway?  Why does some of it look vaguely familiar?"

Taking a deep breath, Jason replied, "It's Emily's stuff."

"Oh."

Rocky barged forward, "Where is she anyway?"

"Probably in a hippie colony, "Jason replied.  "With her husband."

"Ooh…whoops."

"It's no problem.  It's over. Old news."

Adam remarked, "speaking of old news, Jason, heard anything from Kim or the others?"

"You know as much as I do.  Tommy has no knowledge of the phrase 'write back' and Billy's…. Billy.  I wonder if he thought we abandoned him or something.  I think Zack's in Washington D.C. and Kim's in Idaho."  Jason didn't add anything else.  "You guys keep in touch with Aisha or Kat?"  Running a hand along the windowsill, he waited for an answer.

"I hate to admit it, no.  She's always been Tommy's and stuff," Adam confessed.  "It's weird not to think of them together."

Looking at the storefront, Jason felt roughly confident things would go smoothly. "See you tomorrow guys.  Thanks for everything."

** **

"What do you mean, you're still in Idaho?!" Trini screamed into the cell phone.

Kim sighed.  "I don't think it's the right time, that's all.  It doesn't _feel_ right.  I know you think I'm abandoning you, but I didn't mean to this time.  Really!  I promise I'll go back later, but as long as you're there, please get my stuff," She pleaded for forgiveness.

"Kim, think about it – where am I going to stay!?! Argh!!"

"Go to the Scott's place, Trini.  I don't think they'll ever move or leave Angel Grove," Kim encourages.

"Kim, it's rude to come in unannounced."  Trini scolded, lifting her luggage into her car.  _There goes my semi-relaxing vacation_, she mused.

"I don't think they'll mind.  We're best buddies, remember?"  Kim chuckled.  "Here's the address," she rattled off a series of numbers faster than the micro machine man and said a quick goodbye and to have a good time.

"Yeah, easy for you to say," Trini grumbled.  _Now where was Jason's house…_she wondered, driving to her old hometown.

40 minutes later, Trini found herself in Angel Grove, California.  She drove the streets and found herself in front of an old teammate's house.  She heard herself praying, but continued up the porch.

Knocking on the front door, she experienced a sense of déjà vu as she watched the door open.  The person on the other side of the door looked so familiar and yet was a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note – I never expected the story to be so long (the story is finished, but I didn't consciously try to break it into chapters so there'll be no titles to the chapters), so I am trying to break it as I proof it…thanks goes to the people who've read this so far and have reviewed this.  I greatly appreciate it.  Also, I never watched the Turbo movie (sorry)so I don't know about some stuff.  Disclaimer is the same as the first chapter.  Thanks again for reading this._

"Excuse me, I apologize for bothering you, but my name is—" Trini found herself in a hug.

"Trini!"  The muscular man laughed.  "Where have you been?!"  He exclaimed.  Trini's mind finally realized the exuberant man hugging her was no other than "Billy?" she gasped.  When he released her, she stepped back to truly look at him.  "Billy, when did you lose your glasses?  Wow!  Why are _you_ here, anyway?  Aren't you a Nobel Prize winner now?"  Her teasing voice lost its humor and she asked, "What happened to you?  What happened to my friend?"

Billy hugged her since it seemed **both** of them needed it before he gestured her to come in.  "Trini, I never expected to see _you_ here!  I only arrived a few days ago!  Heck, even _I_ didn't know I was going to be here.  So what gives?"

"Strange, Kim and I were supposed to take a vacation here, but Kim suddenly felt…wrong," Trini ended, not knowing how else to describe Kim's decision not to come.

"Yeah, I know what she means," Billy confessed.  "Since you came here, even though you didn't know I'd be here, why _did_ you come?"  Looking at his old friend intently, Billy waited.

"I guess…the memories.  To be honest, Kim did say she wanted to retrieve her old stuff from you, but I guess I couldn't resist,."  Trini admitted.  "All I planned to do was look at your old house and then leave and see if Angel Grove had a hotel before trying my luck again and throwing myself upon the mercy of strangers."  Throat suddenly dry, Trini cleared her throat. "Do you have any water?"

Billy apologized, "Sorry, it's been a long time since…" He left the sentence unfinished.  "I'll get you a cup."  He went into the kitchen.

Trini used the moment to look at the room.  Solid oak furniture and an entire wall full of books graced the living room.  The house had not change much since she first saw it when she was a teenager.  The place still looked like a modest study-inclined bachelor pad.

"Bachelor pad, Trini?"  Billy chuckled at her embarrassment over saying something out loud.  He gave her a glass of water and sat down on the opposite end of the sofa.  "So why do you even need to stay at hotel?  I'm house sitting for my dad while he's on sabbatical.  You could stay here," Billy offered.  "I have a good concept on the location of her belongings.  Besides, we could truly catch up on old times and other stuff."

Trini looked at Billy, saw the world-weariness in his eyes and the need to confide to a sympathetic and understanding soul.  "If you're sure…I planned to stay for at least a week or two.  Do you think you can stand it?  Will your father let you have girls over" She joked, but Billy lost the bantering mood.

"Trini, trust me on this.  My father will not be back for a month or so.  Think of it as a vacation from the normal vacation," Billy suggested and wiggled his eyebrows.  His expression sobered, "were we not more than friends?"

Coming from a former teammate, who she trusted her life with; Trini could not help but be just as honest to Billy.  "Yes, yes we were."  She paused and remembered her mental picture of him in overalls and adoring her from afar.  She thought of the look in his eyes when he teleported and ran to see her, Jason, and Zack to the gate in the airport.  It was if he was losing his best friend.  In her own heart of hearts, she also admitted it felt the same to her too.  "Yes, Billy, we were more than friends."

Billy didn't say anything, but looked at the young Chinese-American in front of him.  Several minutes passed before he voiced his thoughts.  "Like the brother you never had, right?"

"Back then, no.  I thought I liked you – as a boyfriend," Trini added just in case Billy needed the clarification.

"It was mutual," Billy allowed.  Inside, he felt strange, but his feelings reorganized, processed and settled into place.  "But times changed?" he asked, since he could not utilize his vast vocabulary to express his understanding and reassurance. Billy continued, "don't worry, I know what you mean.  No matter what, never doubt my friendship."  Feeling the undefined ball of tension loosen inside, he smiled a little.  "Trini, I'll tell you this much, if this is what we can talk about on the first day back, I think it's going to be quite a vacation for both of us."  Confidence rang in every word.

With a grin on her face, Trini walked back to her car.  "Just show me where I can sleep, Billy."  She hefted the two suitcases from the rental car, she reentered the house, younger and no longer the high level executive in a power suit.  A glance at her watch reminded Trini of the time that had elapsed since she knocked on the door.

"Oh my god!  It's 7:30!" she cried.

Billy laughed.  "Old habits die hard, huh?  You picked that from Kim, didn't you?"

"Only you would notice that.  At least I'm saying 'see you on the flip side.'  So, are there any good places to eat around here anymore?  My treat – and trust me – I can definitely afford something better than the old Juice Bar," she teased.

"I'm sure we'll find something.  If all else fails, we'll use these little 'trinkets.'" He pointed to the communicators that allowed for teleportation and chuckled as Trini ran a finger one of the more delicate designs he made.  He indicated that she should take one from the collection.  Trini's eyes crinkled with amusement, "I never thought I would ever see these again."

Twenty minutes later, Billy and Trini sat down to eat at _Louie's Cajun Crabs_ and dived into an enormous plate of _fettuccine de la mar_ Cajun style.  The color of the dish was a creamy white, but the flavor dazzled the guest due to the peppers added to the sauce.  Both skirted around major life-altering events in the public place; the moment was to simply enjoy the food and moment.  There would be more than enough time later to unwind.

By the end of the meal, both friends looked at the amount of food they consumed from the salad and appetizers to the _fettuccine_ to the luscious cheesecake, Trini grinned and Billy signaled for the bill.  "We could rival Rocky someday," he joked.

"In the _FAR_ future," Trini concluded.  She hugged Billy," Thanks for always being my friend."

Both were surprised when Billy blushed.  "Let's go home."

** **

Rocky DeSantos joked with Adam Park, "You think we're going to find the Next Karate Kid?"

"Yeah right!  Who's going to play Mr. Miyagi?!"

"You are, of course!" Rocky replied as they sparred in the dojo.  "Don't tell me you can picture _me_ as an old short Miyagi!"

Jason walked over with some equipment.  "Everything looks great!  We'll be fine if this keeps up.  It's the third day!  This is cool."

He viewed the grins on his partners' faces with an amused challenge, "since you two do not seem to be sweating, either of you up to taking me on?"  He finished arranging the equipment and stretched.

Adam and Rocky exchanged a glance.  Rocky answered, "We'll do better than that."  With no more warning than an attack cry, the two jumped on Jason.

** **

Billy packed the last of the groceries into the car.  Trini begged to just stay in his house and look for Kim's stuff for the day.  Deciding to humor his friend and give her some private time to herself, Billy went on a grocery run and walked around the city and took care of some other errands.  Trini insisted on cooking for him since it was "the least she could do" and Billy did not have the heart to argue.  It just felt so _normal._

The new strip mall across from the grocery store caught his attention and Billy wandered toward the complex, passing by a shoe store, a CVS, and a dentist's office before he found himself in front of a dojo.  He saw the milling youngsters in the place.  The Nobel Prize winner also saw the hopeful youngsters in the hardworking students and the ones simply staring agog at the trio of grown men sparring with each other.

Billy and Trini spent the past few days had unloading emotional baggage while catching up on stuff.  Some things would remain silent, but did not need to be voiced out in any case.  Every person had his or her secrets, after all.  However, that did not prevent Billy from speculating about his friend.  

After he walked up to the front of the demonstrators, Billy waited until the guys were done and simply wondered if the men recognized him.  Granted, the water from Aquitar healed him, and he found a way, albeit accidentally, to significantly slow his aging; but at least he _could_ age at a rate that looked somewhat natural.  What kind of reception would he receive?  Tommy was a friend, sure, but he was never one for deep thought.  The man would blink and quite possibly not think twice about it.

The three men Billy approached had a level of thought that caused the blond scientist a moment's unease.  All three men had black belts with very different personalities.  Rocky was a jokester who tended to diffuse things.  Adam was thoughtful, but Jason would always be a leader, no matter what happened – including dealing with powers that poisoned and nearly killed him.  Billy knew that using the Nobel Prize, as an excuse for the estrangement would never work, so he simply waited.

Adam noticed the blond first.  The clear eyes and the capacity for wealth of knowledge sparked recognition somewhere far away in Adam's brain.  _He looked familiar._

Rocky's glance to the front of the crowd paused a moment at the calm and patient man.  He _looked_ like Billy, but Billy was in Houston or working on something with the government.  Rocky's eyes narrowed and his gaze fastened on the communicator on the wrist.  Rocky rocked back on his heels and waited for the confusion to disappear from his friends' eyes.

Billy allowed his gaze to pass by Adam and Rocky's expressions before resting on Jason's face.

The man in from of them somehow knew them, Jason realized. The familiarity did not ring any bells from the past karate competitions, since the blond had more of a gymnast's build – smoother muscle tone, and a knowing look in his eyes.  Nor did the person looked as if he was from Europe or Switzerland.  The other man's hazel (?) eyes spoke of a painful loss.  _So who is he?_ Jason wondered._ Why does he look at me with expectations?_  Jason decided to take a step toward the man, and with that one step the confusion cleared away, leaving only the certainty about one of his oldest friends.  "Billy, is that you, man?"

His mouth widened to a smile, Billy nodded, "What took you so long?"

Adam's jaw dropped to the floor.  "You return to Earth, win the _Nobel Prize, **don't contact us, **_and you ask us what took US so long?!"

Rocky simply laughed while Billy answered Adam.  "I was joking.  Relax.  Do you have any time for an old friend?"

Jason ran a hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead and chuckled.  "Not a problem.  What's up?

Adam still had a dazed expression on his face.  "Tanya's not going to believe this."  _My kids won't believe this…_

Rocky glanced at the clock.  "Shoot!  My class will start in 15 minutes.  I'll take a rain check.  Let me know when we can get together."  He left and went over to his students.

Jason knew Billy the longest and decided Billy must be up to something.  "What do you think of my investment, bro?"

Billy grinned. "Not bad…so what happened to corporate law?"  He helped Jason move the items for the upcoming class.

"Corporate law gave me a panic attack" _and more._ Jason left the last part unvoiced.  With a smaller smile he asked, " So, do I call you Dr. Billy now? Or is it FrankenBilly?"

The two went into the closet Jason called an office.  "Sit down."  He leaned back in the comfortable leather chair and gave Billy a piercing look. "C'mon Bill, it's me.  I _know_ you."  He pulled out a small thin picture frame of his family.  Jason flipped it and opened the back and Billy noticed several other pictures Jason had hidden there.  A few pictures of the Ranger teams taken by Alpha, a picture of him and Emily, a picture of him with Zack and Trini, and a picture of a glorious smile on Trini's face.  Billy started a little at the sight of that picture since he remembered when that was taken.  Billy and Kim had agreed to buy 3 disposable cameras for everyone to use and took pictures at the beach.  Zack, Trini, and Jason shared two cameras.  Kim captured that priceless shot of Trini's face and she and Billy developed the shot in the darkroom together.  Funny, he distinctly remembered developing the photograph, but thought that since the picture was not in the pile of photos from that day, it was only in his mind.  To see it in Jason's picture frame proved otherwise.

Jason sifted through the pictures before holding one of the original team.  "I don't think anyone else knows you longer or better, save Trini or Kim.  You were always first and foremost a person, not a genius and definitely not a Mr. Solve-It-All.  You never complained to the others at being powerless, nor when anyone came to you to fix things, but when you left for Aquitar…Damn it man, didn't you miss anyone?!?  We missed _you_!"

Billy stood up.  "Miss anyone?  Not once did anyone try to contact me.  Why should I have contacted anyone?  You had powers and a girlfriend.  Everyone else were rangers.  I was only the help or tech support!  Tell me what would you have done in my place?"  He broke off for a moment before continuing.  "Even Tommy had it better – he might have felt powerless and occasionally evil, but at least it was possible to be _normal._  Besides, Kim loved him,"  Billy ended.

"Kim also broke up with him.  She stopped loving him, Billy." Jason remarked.  "We talked after the Muranthias incident."  Taking a risk, Jason added, "she asked about you while we were trapped.  I didn't know what to tell her since she could not get past the fact you would voluntarily go to what did she call it – Fishworld."

Billy chuckled, "I fell in love?"

Jason gave him a look.  "Nice try.  What about when you came back and then won the Nobel Prize?!"

Billy's expression hardened.  "I was still angry.  In fact, I still have some residual anger, but I guess I need to start _somewhere_ and reach out to you guys."  Billy paused "Even if you guys didn't."

Their eyes met and Jason took a deep breath.  "Okay, I'm sorry." 

Billy's mouth softened a fraction.  "Me too.  How about this – drop by my parent's house Saturday night.  We'll catch up all right?  Just you.  I don't think I'm ready for Adam and Rocky yet for now."

Billy turned to open the door and put his hand on the knob.  "You can bring Emily if you want.  I remember the two of you ready to tie the knot and get married."

A sigh escaped from Jason's lips.  "Emily left me, Bill.  She left me for flower power.  She became a hippie and went to a nudist colony, finding herself and 'expressing' herself."

Billy's mouth hung open.  Slowly it closed, then dropped open again.  He slowly turned to face Jason.  _Perhaps Jason and I could tie for 'The Sorriest life for a Power Ranger Award' if such a contest existed…_  He left the thought hanging and simply voiced an "oh. Well, drop by on Saturday, okay?"  Billy left the office and the dojo.

Jason looked at the pictures scattered on the table and carefully put them into the picture frame.  He gave the picture of the one taken at the Peace Conference .  Zack joined the Peace Corps and went to Australia and some other places around the world before returning to the USA.  Trini didn't contact him after he returned to Angel Grove or even after the Muranthias incident.  _I wonder how she is…Kim would know…or maybe even Billy…_

Jason left his office with a speculative smile on his face.

** **

"Kim!  What do you mean, 'never mind'?!  What?!  _Now_ you tell me…By the way, I didn't go to the Scotts' place to stay."

Kim shrieked. "Trini Kwan – where are you then?!  Are you with Billy?  Tell me you're with Billy."

Exchanging a smile and mouthing a word of apology as she told Kim, "I couldn't stay with Billy, Kim.  He –" Trini revealed to her friend, "Billy's changed."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who have read this so far and submitted feedback.  I'm trying my best to improve on my writing and I apologize for any and all grammar mistakes.  If anyone is willing to help me, please let me know in the review section and thanks in advance._

"WHAT?!" Kim's scream startled her children.  "So where the heck are you?"

Her eyes teared up with mirth as Trini ended the phone call.  "Catch you on the flip side! My date is waiting." She hung up.

Billy eyed his friend.  "I take it you consider this as payback for Kim leaving you in the lurch?"  He looked at the cell phone with a question. "I've _changed_?!  Trini Kwan, no wonder you survived working with good ol' boys."  Appreciation lit his gaze.  "You're a dangerous woman."

"Remember that," she laughed.  "So, what do we have in the fridge, my friend?"

"Let's look and find out."  Silence eased into the kitchen like a pair of comfortable old jeans until the two friends went to prepare dinner.

** **

            "Please leave you name and –" the machine intoned.

"Jason Lee Scott, answer your phone or call me back before I hunt you down and do my version of William Tell.  So help me – " Kimberly yelled into the phone at 5am  on Saturday morning.  Jason winced and hastily picked up the phone.

"Hey, Kim.  What's up with you?"  he tentatively asked and held the phone several inches away from his ear.

"Don't give me the small talk crap, mister!"  Kim snarled. "I need you to find Trini!" she yelled.

Suddenly alert, Jason questioned Kim. "Whoa.  What are you talking about, Kim?  I thought you still kept in touch with her." _At least she talks to you, at any rate._  "When was the last time you spoke to her?  Start from the beginning." He instructed.

Kim ignored his sharp tone of voice.  "She's missing!" she cried.  "Do something!"

"Kim, calm down.  The Trini I know would never go crazy or go missing, unless she had a good reason."  The former leader believed Billy would know where his friends were.  "I'll call you back, all right?"

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Mr. I-Can-Do-Anything."  Kim muttered.  "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure.  Take care, Kim."  Jason mentally reviewed his schedule for the day and decided to leave the dojo at 2 pm, run by Billy's house at the end of the day, and ask about Trini.  Jason left his house with a stride that bespoke a man with a mission.

** **

An incessant ringing disturbed Billy from his computer. "Hello, William Cranston speaking.  Who is this?"

A surprised shriek assailed his ears.  "Billy Cranston, where's Trini?!"

"Kim?  Well, it's nice to hear from you too, even if I don't want to find out houw you acquired this number.  Do I need to guess why you're calling?"

"Billy, I don't care if you're a genius, spy, or the Nobel Prize winner.  Where's Trini?"

"Kim, I promised."  Billy couldn't resist teasing the petite woman.

A memory brought a smile to her voice.  "Billy, you also swore on a blood oath  when we were 6 to never keep things from each other."

Billy gulped.  Years of separation didn't matter when it came to Kim.  "Kim, a man's word is everything!" He protested with a weak laugh.

"Jeepers," she muttered. "Please?"

"Kim…"

"Don't make me drag out ancient history, mister!" The dynamo threatened.

"She'll tell you in her own time, Kim," he replied. "However…"

Kim jumped into the silence. "Yes?"

"Listen carefully – I can personally guarantee Trini is staying somewhere safe.  Even I wouldn't stay there if it wasn't."  Billy twirled a pen and waited for Kim's mind to comprehend his statement.

"Oh!  Okay!  Now I can call Jason and—" Kim started, but Billy interrupted.

"Jason?  What about Jason?"  Billy asked, intrigued.

"uh…nothing. We kept in touch, and I thought between the two of you, you and Jason'd know what happened." She admitted.  "I felt guilty at not coming with her."

"I see.  So when did you call our mutual friend?"

Kim was only slightly embarrassed.  "This morning – before he woke up."

Billy groaned. "Kim, it's 11:30am and our fearless leader might as well be pounding on my door any minute now!  I told him to come later _tonight!_ Not when I have not finished setting up everything!"

She laughed.  "See what happens when you try to thwart me?  Look on the positive side – he has a dojo to open and maintain.  He won't be there until later, like 2pm."

"Hey Kim, why _did_ you give Trini the address to Jason's place?  The house has been empty for about a year."

Nervousness crept into Kim's voice. "Jason already told me they moved out when I talked to him.  I know it's not one of my best ideas, but I always thought –"

"Wait a minute, you _knew_ they moved out and you still sent Trini there?! Kim!!!"

"Let me finish!  I just thought that…" She prayed Billy had some telepathic abilities in that brain of his.

"You thought Trini and Jason were meant to be together?"  Billy's gentle voice concluded. "Okay. I guess I still have an idea on how your mind works, even after all these years."  Billy couldn't resist and added, "Pinky."

"Ha! Brainiac.  I know how you think too!"  Kim rolled her eyes inside her home office. "Billy?"  The mock-aggressive tone  disappeared.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I didn't ask earlier, but you're over Trini, aren't you?" Uncertainty laced her words.

"Why else do you think I'm willing to be your partner in crime, cupid?"

Kim laughed. "Thank you, Billy.  Just one last thing – don't be a stranger, okay?"

Billy sighed. "Fine, Kim. I have to go if your idea is to work... Keep in touch."

"Bye."

** **

Jason motioned to Adam and Rocky. "I'm going to Billy's now.  I'll see you tomorrow."

Adam glanced at the clock. 2:15pm.  "Billy's one-on-one is in a few hours.  What's the rush?"

"I need to discuss with Billy about a personal matter," Jason muttered.  "I'm not sure, but I think he has the answers."

"Sure, go and we'll see you later."

"Later." Jason headed towards his car, preoccupied with Kim's phone call. _Trini_, he mused,_ "where are  you?_

** **

Buying a case of beer at a local liquor store, Jason arrived at Billy's house and found a car parked out on the driveway.

Looking around, Jason noted the weedless lawn and the blue rental car.  He stepped onto the porch and rang the doorbell.  Hearing nothing from inside the house, Jason checked the doorknob and knocked on the door.  Again, there was no response. He peered through the window and couldn't see any movement.

_Billy expected me, right?_ He mused as he walked around the house.  _Maybe he's just---_ his mind froze at the sight of a figure asleep in the hammock between 2 trees.  He approached the hammock and a small grin appeared on his face.  His eyes searched for the changes on the face he had not seen since he left Europe.  Jason murmured, "C'mon, Trini…" He hoped he wouldn't be on the wrong end of her reflexes.

Hearing her name, Trini reluctantly opened her eyes.  When she saw Jason's face, a sleepy smile  appeared.  "Hi handsome," the words caressed his ears.  "I haven't had this dream in years…so nice," she murmured and slipped back into sleep again.

_No kidding_, Jason thought as he contemplated the situation.  Apparently everything was set up and the food only needed to be cooked.  Meanwhile, Trini's sleeping form brought back fond memories of Switzerland.

**Flashback**

A knock on the dorm room roused Jason from studying the text at midnight.  He maneuvered past Zack's sleeping form and opened the door to see who stood on the other side.

The tear-stained face of Trini Kwan greeted his eyes.  Wordlessly, Jason pulled Trini into his arms, soothing her before asking, "Homesick?" The head buried in his shoulder nodded. Still holding her, Jason moved so he could close the door and guided her to his bed, where he just continued to stroke her  back.  Trini had been experiencing homesickness lately, and if he was honest, Jason missed home, too.  However, it was the first time Trini cried and it was in his and Zack's room at night!  Jason always knew Trini could be considered as attractive, but until that night he found out she was special to him.  More than "teammate" special, but at that moment, he could not in good conscience do anything while she was so vulnerable.  That being the case, Jason simply continued to hold and soothe Trini's tears.

"Jason," she gulped, "Angel Grove was on the news and I missed home so much."  She took a deep breath, "After this semester, I'm leaving."  Her wet eyes met his.  "I hate feeling helpless!"

Jason's arms tightened around Trini at the words before he pulled her away to see her face.  "Trini, let me tell you a secret," he whispered as his eyes drilled into hers.  "I'm also homesick, but I hold onto the fact that you and Zack are here.  No matter where we are, as long as the two of you guys are with me, home is here, too."

Trini blushed at the intensity of Jason's gaze.  He continued, "And I promise you, I'll be here for you, no matter what."  The burning light in his eyes demanded a response and Trini blinked before a very quiet "okay" and "thanks" came from her lips.

Jason's intense gaze softened before he noticed the soft _red_ jersey Trini wore.  However, Trini just leaned against him again and he continued patting her back.  Lost in his own thoughts, he absentmindedly patted her back until he remembered the late hour and the fact Trini's breathes were deep and even.  Easing her from his shoulder, Jason gazed at he unguarded face.  He shifted her and gave the lightest of kisses on her forehead and tenderly tucked Trini under one of the blankets.  Moving to his desk, the young man turned off the lights and grabbed an extra afghan off a chair and covered himself as he carefully slept on top of the blankets.  Sleep was in a long way in coming that night.

**End of flashback**

Jason chuckled as he remembered Zack's reaction the next morning and how surprisingly comfortable it was in spite of the narrow twin bed.   Such sleepovers only occurred a few more times in Switzerland up and including the night before Jason returned to the United States to helm of the Gold Ranger powers.

The young man looked at Trini's sleeping body on the hammock and decided to take a quick doze for a few moments.  He prayed for forgiveness, hoped Trini wouldn't kick him off the hammock and onto his rear end if she woke up, and eased onto the hammock next to Trini.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to everyone for their patience…I am thankful for the feedback and still don't know how to cut things up nicely.  I would appreciate any help, especially someone who can fix any bigger problems.   Thanks again._

Trini slowly woke from an unbelievable dream.  In it, she was a teenager again and in Switzerland with Jason and Zack.  She relived going to the boys' room and ended slept in Jason's arms.  _If only_, she thought.  It had been years since she dreamt about her former teammate.  The last time she dreamt about Jason was when she talked to Kim over the phone.  The gymnast recounted being trapped with Jason and how they talked to fight the evil surrounding them.  The night following the phone call, Trini had a nightmare of an evil Jason rising from a volcano and being unable to reach him.  After that, Trini studied and worked at her studies until she exhausted herself in the middle of the night at the University of Pennsylvania.  Exhaustion kept the dreams away.

However, Trini's thoughts disappeared as she discovered another body occupying the hammock with her.  The presence seemed so familiar, but who?  Ever so slowly, she turned to see whose arm circled her waist in a protective gesture.

"Jason," she breathed.  The fading sunlight and her watch told Trini she had slept for 3 hours.  _How long had he been here?_ she wondered.  _Where was Billy?_  More forcefully and with a light tone she didn't quite feel, Trini tried again.  "Jason Scott, is this your way of telling me you don't want to see me?"

Chocolate brown eyes opened and the two friends paused for a moment at the situation before Jason quipped. "I thought you were avoiding me."  He removed his arm and also sat up and looked around.  "Where's Billy?"

"I don't know, but when he left this morning he said he'd be back.  Perhaps my cell phone could provide an answer since it's beeping.  The answering machine's also possessed," Trini informed Jason and walked over to the phones.  She punched a few buttons and Billy's recorded voice filled the air.  "Hey Trini, I hate to tell you this at the last minute, but an emergency popped up.  Don't worry.  I'll let you know after I get back.  I told everybody else that I cancelled the get together, but if anyone arrives, apologize to them for me. Love you."  The tone of his voice told more about the situation more than the actual words.  Whatever situation Billy was involved in, he could handle it.

Meanwhile, Jason checked his cell phone.  "Hey, Jason, this is Bill.  I called the others and cancelled because something came up.  Sorry, bud.  Talk to you later.  Bye."

Jason looked at Trini, "so, my friend.  What do we do now?"  She looked at him, wondering how to respond.

She waited for Jason.  _He's the leader, he should start. Unsure how to proceed, Jason apologized.  "Uhh…I'm sorry about the hammock thing.  Is there a boyfriend, husband, fiancé I should apologize to again?" He continued in a much stiffer tone. "Is it Billy? I forgot to ask."_

Trini giggled for a moment, her face relaxing into the girl he knew long ago.  "I just stayed here while I'm in town. I guess we were in the visiting here at the same time.  Funny, huh?"  She looked at the salad on the table and the note indicating the steaks were in the kitchen.  Her gaze returned to Jason. "Want to eat?"  Her question sounded simple enough, but both knew the question signified much more than a meal.

Trying for nonchalance, Jason shrugged.  "Sure, Should I cook the steaks?" He refused to relinquish her gaze, _we need to talk._

Trini nodded.  "Thanks."

** **

The two entered the house to grab the steaks and other items.  Both were sneaking peeks at the other person and wondered how to ease into the issue of the lack of communication.

Jason found the marinating steaks in the refrigerator while Trini carried the other items from the kitchen.

"Jason?" She watched him start the grill.  Jason's head whipped over to look at Trini.  "Yeah?"

Trini laughed in spite of herself.  "You need some lighter fluid."

"Smart aleck," Jason chuckled.  After he decided the grill was hot enough, he placed the steaks onto the grill. He closed the lid, caught Trini's eyes, and expressed his thoughts. "We have to talk."  Trini took a while to reply with a "yes."

When the steaks were finished on the grill, the two sat down at the table and Jason silently offered a beer to Trini.  A shake of her head and a smile accompanied her refusal.

"Let's eat," she decreed. "This looks good," she commented.  The knife sank into the middle of the steak, and she checked to level of doneness.  "Medium rare, just the way I like it."  She bit into the juicy piece of meat.  Jason cut into his own steak, a little rarer than Trini's, and after a few bites, he blurted out, "I really didn't know you were here.  Do you think Billy set us up tonight?"  _If I didn't know better, Billy's one son of a gun…_

The young Asian woman chuckled. "If this was 'setting us up,' then Kim's on it too."  A thought struck her and she rose from her seat and left the table.  "Wait a minute, let me get something."  She walked over to her purse and found a hastily written piece of paper. "Humor me; does this address ring any bells?"

A smirk crossed Jason's face.  _Kim_, he thought _always a romantic to the end, huh?  "I should, since it's my home address," he replied.  "My parents moved to Florida about a year ago."_

Trini shared the humor of the moment and laughed.  "I'll get her back, somehow."

"I'll help you," he offered.

"You and Billy," Trini chortled.  She and Jason relaxed after that moment and it wasn't until dessert when Jason broached the subject again; more at ease since they had some food and exchanged some small talk.

"Trini, we're friends, right?"

Presentations, meetings, and overall experience gave Trini the ability to brush off the question. "Of course we're friends.  You think I'd bake and break bread with someone _not_ my friend?"

Jason shook his head.  "Trini, you may be able to BS around those old buffoons after business school, and I _know_ interning for the Shaolin Temple had to have rubbed off on your martial arts, but you're still the same person I knew when I was young."

Brown eyes flashed.  "How? How did you know about the Shaolin Temple and my internship? It's been a long time, my friend.  People change."  Unable to resist, she added, "And from what Kim says, you've been too lazy with your personal and professional life.  You can't trick me, Mr. Lawyer."

Jason's eyes narrowed a fraction.  "Kim told me. Now answer the question – are we not friends?"

The pair held a quick staring contest for a few seconds before Trini yielded. "Yes, Jason, we'll always be friends."

"So why did you stop writing?" Jason asked.

"Why did you?" Trini retorted.

"I was busy." Even to Jason's ears the excuse sounded lame.  Trini's expression told him she thought the same.  He tried again.  "I couldn't trust the mail or even e-mail, but I tried," he insisted.  "I missed you.  I needed you."

"You had the team and you had a girlfriend.  Why would you need me?"  She made a frustrated stab into the cheesecake.  Jason couldn't stop himself.  He grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes.  "Because next to my family, you are the first girl who mattered in all the ways that truly count."  Their faces inched toward each other, but at the last moment Trini pushed away from him.

"Jason, we met when we were 7. You thought I was a boy."  Trini tried to lighten the mood, but she blurted her thoughts.  "I don't poach.  No matter what.  Not even if I…"  Trini clamped her mouth shut.

Jason couldn't precisely explain why his heart thumped, but he pressed Trini.  "I promised you…'no matter what.' Why, Trini?"

"I don't poach," Trini repeated.  "Kim said you were dating and later you were engaged.  Even if we were the equivalent of Shaolin Blood Brothers, I simply refuse to give any other female even a cause for jealousy," she declared.

"_Kim told you?"  You asked Kim?!  Why didn't you ask __me?"  Jason groaned.  "Trini, if I told you right here, right now, I am a single man, would you please hug me?"_

 At that moment, Trini's defenses slipped and she looked into his handsome face and murmured. "Oh Jason, how can I refuse you.  You're my first friend, best friend, and leader.  You were there for me if I asked.  How can I refuse you if you're in front of me needing something from me?"  With that, she tentatively enfolded Jason in a hug.  Jason felt more of his tension lesson.  He felt an urge to squeeze Trini to him but knew not to push his luck yet.  Then Trini's arms tightened and he gave into the urge.  An unguarded thought came to the forefront.  **This_ is home._**

Meanwhile, Trini's thoughts mirrored Jason's.  _I wish I could stay here forever.  Only the ringing of the telephone caused the two to belatedly end the embrace.  She walked over to the phone on unsteady legs and answered it.  Jason started to clean up, his thoughts jumbled inside his head.  The former leader watched her smile into the phone and hang up.  Trini returned and spoke a one-worded answer to his question. "Kim."  Jason's mouth curved into a smile._

The friends went to the kitchen and finished the chores.  Jason couldn't resist, but to ask, "So, how much do you know?"

Trini's naturally caring eyes regarded at him with defenses in place again.  "To be honest, I'd like to say almost everything, but I really don't know how much I _do know," she admitted._

Jason chuckled.  "How about this?  I ask you and you can return the favor."

The Asian was already shaking her head even before he finished the offer. "I'm not _that dumb.  Mr. I'm-a-Lawyer.  Let's just take it easy," and to herself __so I won't be anymore confused than I already am._

"Fine.  But, be honest.  Have you thought of me?"  A hesitant expression was at odds with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Do all lawyers get cocky?" came the return, but she murmured a soft and quick. "Yes. Frequently."

Hope laced into his voice.  "Trini…."

She moved to the couch and turned on the TV, not really watching.  "Are you sure you want me to ask questions?"

"YES!  For the love of God, _TALK TO ME!" He shoved his hands upwards into his hair in frustration._


	5. The rest of Chapter 4

_Well, I'm not sure if I split the thing in a good spot…but I hope no one minds too much…Thanks again for the feedback._

"You asked for it." Trini eyes crinkled at Jason's tone.  "Kim talked about you whenever she could.  In a way, a person might think she didn't like Emily.  She didn't really talk about what happened in the volcano. She'd only say how decent you looked wearing only black pants with red cuffs and black cuffs on your arms."

Jason flushed at the sight she described.  "I was possessed," he muttered.  "It's not as if you haven't seen me topless or in spandex, for that matter," he retorted had the pleasure of seeing Trini's cheeks redden with embarrassment before she turned away.

Jason continued to look at Trini with piercing eyes.  "I thought the Gold Ranger duty was a temporary.  Tommy said it'd be like old times.  He didn't tell me Billy _couldn't take the powers.  I should have known the moment I saw Billy.  God, it's like he's only the tech support.  He always seemed apart from the team.  It wasn't the same.  It was a different team, Trini.  I'd see a flash of yellow and in some corner of my mind I half expected to see you, but it wasn't….It felt strange…I never thought—"_

Trini finished for him.  "You never thought you'd find yourself in Tommy's position – a solo act, an outsider."  During the period she eased into old habits and reached for Jason's hands and provided understanding and comfort.

He nodded and sipped some coffee.  "I guess I was lost in a way.  Then Emily and I started dating and I didn't feel like an outsider again until Billy left for Aquitar."  He saw Trini's lack of surprise at that bit of information.  "He told you about Aquitar?"  Trini laughed and nodded.

Jason picked a scientific toy on the coffee table.  "For a while, I thought I was out of shape or something."  A muffled snort made Jason stop playing with the toy.  He jerked his head toward her face, but she hid her expression behind the mug of coffee.

"Anyway, it turns out the Gold Powers should never be held by an earthling since we don't have the threefold fusion existence.  Since I could not split and the physiology was wrong, the power poisoned me."  A self-depreciating grin crossed his face.  "I was not the same guy you knew in the past, Trini."

Trini scooted just a little closer and Jason continued his narrative.  "Trey, the original Gold Ranger, was finally able to take back the powers, but by then, it was too late.  I was a changed man.  It was too late to return to Switzerland during senior year, and at the time I had Emily to consider."  Jason felt Trini move her legs away from him.

"So how did you and Kimberly meet up if you were dating Emily?"

Jason grimaced at the memory.  "Chalk it up to bad timing on Kim's crazy urges.  I think she was training for the Olympics and somehow wheedled me into visiting her at the gym.  Emily wanted to come along with me, but Kim was adamant on me coming alone.  I thought she was hiding something, but when we got kidnapped—"

"And spellbound."  Trini added, much to Jason's irritation. She was thinking of that period when Kim had vehemently insisted that Trini visit around that time, blackmailing her about Jason.  _Why that little…  Trini sent some rather unkind thoughts toward her pink friend before she started leaning against a Jason who now had an annoyed expression on his face._

"Yes, spellbound, Ms. Know-It-All."  Jason resumed the tale.  "Divatox kept Bulk, Skull, and the civilians in a separate cell away from Kim and me.  At first, Divatox told us to join the evil forces, but when we refused (especially when Kim kicked her in the face) she threw us into what they called the Dungeon Temple."  He dragged in another breath as he confronted the suppressed memories.  "They just left us chained in this silent place, with the only light coming from an artifact from Maligore's reign of evil.  It's like that thing had demons in it, chanting.  Kim and I would talk to keep to red glow away from us.  I guess in the rush of the attack, I forgot to ask her why she wanted me to visit her then,"  he paused for a moment.

"It was strange, but we talked about normal stuff like guys and girls…and then we talked about you."  Jason confessed.  Trin's eyes widened in surprise.  He gave her a wry smile.  "_Then we became bewitched."  Trini groaned at the attempt at levity and grabbed Jason's head to shake it, but with the touch of her fingers in his hair and their faces inches apart for the second time that night, humor and easy laughs flew from their minds._

Jason decided to go for broke and cradled Trin's face and tenderly kissed her.  She sighed into his mouth.  He eased away and the two had another moment of awkwardness.

Trini broke the silence.  "What about Emily?"

Jason closed his eyes and ran a hand through the hair as he tried to clear the air once and for all.  "Emily left me, Trini.  We were living together for 4 years while I was in law school.  She became emotionally attached to one of my clients and after we  won the case, she ran away with him to the hippie colony  in Northern California."  He waited for the pity and the questions.

Neither came.  Trini had her eyes closed, deep in thought, as if the decision was a matter of life and death.  Jason waited until he decided 3 minutes were more than enough.  "Trini?"

Her right eye cracked open. "Yes."

"You don't have any questions?" he asked.  "You seemed to be bursting all over wanting to know about Emily."

"Yes, but I'm not stupid or insensitive.  Besides, it's not my place," she began.

"Trini! Only 4 people outside my family have the right.  2 of them have their own problems and haven't asked. And the other one isn't here and the only way Billy would know is thought listening. YOU are the person here and now that I can talk to truthfully; no lawyer-talk, even."  His words were laced with a little humor.

Trini opted to lie down and started nudging Jason's knees together so her head was pillowed by his lap.  "I don't know where to start.  How? Why? Did you see it coming?"

He only shrugged.  "Hindsight is 20/20, but Emily said I had a 'hero complex.'  I took it as a compliment then.  She also didn't understand why after several years of normalcy a sudden 'emergency' would require me to drop everything and go."  He muttered, "as it was, we had an argument and I almost missed all the excitement."

Trini rolled her eyes "Tommy?"

"See, even _you_ had an idea," Jason exclaimed.  He calmed down and continued, "Yeah.  Tommy decided to be  a hero and get 'the best of the best' together to send an evil back into the hell it belongs.  I don't know how exactly, but the Time Force Rangers somehow enabled all of our powers to be reinstated.  If Billy was here, he'd probably be able to explain, but before he does, I'm gonna get some payback."  He looked down to see Trini tugging his shirt to get his attention.  "What?" he grinned. "Can't I even _want_ some revenge?"

"Jason, stop that! Billy's nice!" she scolded.  "But seriously, Jason, **_I_** was a ranger!" she pointed out.  "I used to do that stuff too."  She stopped to think.  "Do you think rangers just date rangers because of the shared experience, or do you think there's a chance that we can grow old and have a normal life with a normal person?"  Apparently satisfied and assuming they were done with the conversation, she reverted to old habits and shifted one last time to sleep.

"Trini, are you joking? You're not really asleep, right?"  Tentatively at first, Jason shook Trini, but when there was no response, a wry grin crossed his face as he considered his options since if memory served him correctly, Trini slept like a log.  A glance at the clock did not surprise him with the time: 3:45 am.  He eyed the sleeping head on his lap and made a decision.

He gently lifted Trini's sleeping body, cradled her in his arms, and started searching for the room she occupied while in Billy's house.  As he carried her, he sent a silent prayer to heaven and realized she never really talked about herself at all during the night.  For all he knew, she could be considering Billy as husband material.  _Please God, don't let me find Trini's things with Billy's_, he mentally begged.  From the hallway, he spied a guest room and with a sigh of relief, he laid Trini down on the bed and proceeded to tuck her as in the past.  As he finished the task, he gave a gentle kiss on her forehead and straightened from the bed.

Jason returned to the living room and grabbed a pillow and pulled a sheet over himself.  A line from a song made his lips quirk.  _"It's a beautiful morning,.."_ Sleep then took over his body.

** **

Trini shifted in the bed and tried to get more comfortable.  Her mind realized she still wore her bra and she had not changed into pajamas.  _How did I get here?_ She thought.  She mentally reviewed yesterday's events as she approached the events leading up to the moment she fell asleep.  A glance at the clock showed _12:30pm_  with a jump out of the bed, Trini made a beeline for the living room and cell phone.  _How did I get into bed if the last thing I remember is listening to Jason…JASON!_  Right on the couch, a general outline of a certain male under a sheet led to an arm and a leg poked out, and threatened to fall off the couch.  Her expression softened and se scooted back to the bathroom to freshen up for the day.


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the delay…Contamination in my lab, and deadlines on projects at work…I am also REALLY trying to improve. If anyone is willing to beta(?) read for me and show me where I can tighten(?) or reword things, I'd appreciate it.  Thanks to those who have reviewed.  There should be only 4 more parts to this story.  Thank you all again for your comments!_

** **

Trini emerged from the shower and came out with a mind full of priorities:  1.  Talk with Jason 2. Enjoy the rest of her vacation.  The sight of Jason on the couch caused Trini to grin and remember a knocked out Jason at a hostel.  The "plan for everything" leader claimed sleep was universal and hence, he could relax occasionally.  Trini entered the kitchen and turned on the coffeemaker.  She looked at the clock and decided on a brunch.  She found the makings of an omelet, some potatoes, and toast.  _Billy, you _**do**_ know how get to a girl's heart._

Soon, she hand a "mystery" omelet on the pan and the potatoes on another skillet for hash browns.  Trini hummed a bit, sipped some coffee, and considered how to repay Billy for his kindness.  _Cooking's not enough…he needs balance…She finished cooking, left it on the stove while she poured another cup of coffee, and went into the living room._

Standing right next to the soloment natural leader, Trini briefly considered giving the handsome man a rude wake up call, but sat down on an unoccupied corner and wafted the aroma near the covered head and took care not to accidentally drop some of the liquid and burn him.  A groan came from under the makeshift blanket and an arm moved to ease the cover off.  "I smell something heavenly…" Jason made no other move except to stare at the mug and then at Trini's face.  "Please?"  Neither person knew exactly what Jason was asking for -- the coffee or the woman holding the mug.  Though several things had been cleared up the previous night, Trini still did not want to think too much on the subject, but she would rather she felt like a teenager again than risk becoming a woman with a broken heart.  She handed Jason the cup of coffee – black, just the way he liked it.

Gratefully, Jason took the mug and savored the strong kick of the flavor from the rich coffee.  Sinking back into the couch, he sighed. "The way coffee should be."

"You Spartan nut." Trini grumbled.  "A tiny bit of sugar and cream never hurt you."

Jason only laughed.  "Trini, your _pour_ sugar and cream into things.  That's not even close to 'a little.'"

"True."  Trini rose from her perch and went toward the kitchen.  "While you were snoring away. I made brunch."

Jason raised his hand and stopped Trini.  "Wait for me?"

There was a pause, but Trini had to smile.  "Always."

Jason went to the hallway bathroom, dashed some water onto his face, and returned out to eat.  A cell phone rang and Jason ran to answer it.  After all, how many people had his ring tone that sounded like the beep from their old communicators?

"Jason Lee Scott, _how on EARTH did you get Trini's phone?" Kim hollered in her best "instant obedience" voice.  She wanted to do some back flips if it meant what she thought it meant._

"Oops."  Jason winced and handed the phone to Trini.  "Didn't realize it's yours."

Trini joked,  "At least it's not a boyfriend."  She brought the phone to her ear and answered. "Hello?"

"Trini," Kim warned.

"Look, Kim, you didn't come with me, so I'll talk to you later."  Trini ignored the excited voice on the other end of the line and gave a quick "Bye." She ended the call and started eating.  Jason's complete attention focused on his food until he dared to look across to table to meet Trini's eyes.  He burst out laughing.  "You really did that to Kim?  Oh man, Trini, we're dead."

She nodded and continued eating with a smile.  "Oh well.  She'll get over it."

"Trini, I don't want to ruin this brunch, but how long do you plan to stay?  Are you with Billy?"  _Brilliant fearless leader I'm not when dealing with women.  He winced and prayed._

Trini weighed her options.  It would be better to save face and say Billy was involved in her life, but why should she need to save face – it was _Jason.  She decided for complete honesty.  "5 more days, then I need to return to work," she sighed.  "Billy volunteered to send me off at the airport, but we're not involved. Maybe in the past, but not now."  She smiled at the slightly irked expression that crossed Jason's face before her last statement._

"Stay with me," _Where did that come from?_ Jason wondered if he was being possessed again.

Trini's eyes started narrowing and Jason thought fast.  "Stay with me for the rest of your trip, please."  He rushed on, "We haven't seen each other in about 8 years and **_if_**, if there's something I want to at least spend some more time with you before you go."

Trini closed her mouth when she saw the light of hope in Jason's eyes.  Her eyes softened.  "But would this count as a rebound, Jase?"

He stood up to grab more food and shook his head at Trini's question.  "I don't think so…At least, I hope not.  Does it matter?"

"Yes, yes it matters.  If I can help it, I don't want you going on the rebound, even if it's me."

"Look, Trini, I don't know.  It's been a few months and I want us to be friends again.  Anything else – well, one day at a time."  He stared at Trini and a battle of wills occurred in a matter of seconds.

Trini sipped her juice; her face gave nothing away.  "Okay, Jase.  4 days.  Okay."

** **

_2 days past the morning after_

_The things I do…_Billy mused as he rubbed his eyes and with his laptop bag over his shoulder, he entered his childhood home.  _Home sweet home._  With a yawn, his eyes saw a few feminine touches to his predominantly masculine house.  The house that was supposed to have a guest, he thought when he noticed the decorated envelope with his name in Trini's graceful handwriting.

Scanning the letter, he murmured with approval, "Jason, you wild-man," for the envelope only contained 3 items:  a letter, a key and an engraved invitation.

In the letter, Trini wrote the following:

"Dearest Billy,

            Though you claim my cooking and company are thanks enough for your wonderful hospitality and generous soul, I feel I imposed on your doorstep far too long.  Jason invited me to his house for the remainder of my vacation.  We had a meaningful (?) talk that night and we're renewing our friendship.  If I didn't know better, you were matchmaking, or tried to."

Billy only snorted and continued reading.

"Anyway, it's not much, but I'm offering a plea and a gift of sorts.  With this letter, I have included an invitation to the Houston Winter Blossom Charity Event. It's formal and there's a ladies auction and I admit to being insecure enough to beg a guest and escort so there'd be a pity bid at the auction for me.  It's in a few months and I don't know another person I'd ask for to be my guest.  The guys over here aren't the nicest. They seem to think I'm either brainless, helpless, or both."

"I bet," Billy scoffed to himself.  He remembered how their Ranger activities would cause them to dip into Oscar-worthy acting abilities.

"Anyway, I don't leave for a few more days or so.  So, if you need me, I'll be at Jason's.  Wish me luck.

Love,

Trini

PS.  Tell Kim to come over to get her stuff herself.  Contact her, you might want to see her."

Billy folded the letter and returned it to the envelope.  Billy examined the invitation and whistled softly.  The thing looked something out of only a fanciful rich person's dream.  The thin piece of embossed foil had his name engraved in the middle and had other delicate etchings.

Billy made a mental note to mark the day, but for the moment he needed to sleep and left the invitation and letter on the counter.  The clock on the wall revealed he could drop by the dojo and speak to Adam and Rocky, but after the hectic trip and the exhaustion pushing him, Billy opted to sleep and saved the dojo for a later date.

** **

_3 days past morning after_

Two days past by in another blur for Trini, similar to the days spent with Billy, but for a significant difference – an attraction that went to her soul, tugging at her and demanding to be acknowledged and bloom.  The last time she felt the tug was in Switzerland, but both were young then.  "Not anymore," Trini muttered under her breath. "carpe diem."  Trini needed to wait for a package from Houston during the first day and after the invitation arrived she and Jason went to the park and walked around the shopping district of Angel Grove on Sunday.

However, it was Monday and she followed Jason to the dojo in the morning and renewed her acquaintance with Rocky and Adam.  The two young men greeted Jason and the three men walked to the office area of the dojo.  Trini waited in the general area while Jason explained his decision to take a few days off and arrange the schedule for the next few days.

            Rocky chuckled. "No problem, man.  Just don't forget to invite us to the wedding."

Jason glared at him.  "Trini's a teammate and a friend.  She's here for a vacation and we're catching up on old times."

Adam's expression didn't fool Jason.  "Billy dropped by just before we were going to send out reinforcements," he continued, "he mentioned Trini's visiting and suggested we get together somewhere.  Since I'm the only one here who's _married_, " the Korean aimed a glowering look at Rocky before resuming the sentence.  "I discussed it with Tanya and we're having a special dinner.  The townhouse doesn't have much room, but I think we could accommodate Rocky's appetite."

The man in question protested, "Hey! I have a girlfriend! Give me a break!"  The two friends goofed a bit before returning their attention to Jason.  "By the way, Billy aid to take care of Trini for him."

Jason's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort, but Trini entered the room and Jason clamped down on the words.  He nodded a curt "Got it."  Trini's eyes widened when she saw Jason's urgency to leave the place.  "We'll see you later," she waved.

"Bye Trini.  Have fun."  The two men watched Jason and Trini drive off.  Rocky grabbed the phone.  "Aisha?"

Adam started walking to the main part of the dojo.  "Yeah.  Dinner for four.  I'll cook."

Rocky nodded. "Deal."

** **

            Aisha Campbell looked at her boyfriend of 2 years with a skeptical expression.  "You're telling me Jason's dating again?"

            Rocky winced while and kept his eyes on the road. " Well, not quite," he hedged.  "Billy mentioned Trini took a vacation and stayed at his house until Billy decided to invite Jason over and left."

            "Billy didn't stay?  How? Why?"

            Rocky negotiated a turn onto Adam's street.  "I don't know.  According to Adam, Billy seemed to have a thing for Trini…or maybe he knew the meaning of tact," he joked.

            Aisha mused, "I always though he had the soft spot for pink rangers in general."

            Rocky parked the car and leaned over to kiss Aisha on the cheek. "It didn't matter to me since I let me dream about you.  I only worried about Adam."

            Aisha grinned as she left the car.  She greeted Tanya at the door. "Hey!"

            Tanya squealed a little and motioned the couple inside. "Adam, you other half is here."  She turned back to Aisha.  "You know him.  Probably didn't hear the door."  She bade the couple to sit down and entered the kitchen.  The sight of her husband of 2 years always caused Tanya to smile.  Adam looked up from the stove and grinned. " The food's ready."

            Tanya stopped him from passing the doorway.  "Have I told you I love you lately?"

            Adam leaned over and kissed his wife. "You don't have to.  I love you, too."  The married couple turned their gazes to Rocky & Aisha. "Let's eat."

            Rocky dived into the food. "God, this stuff is great."

Tanya smirked. "You're only saying that because you didn't have to cook."

"Hey, I resent that!  I cooked in college!  Right, Adam?"

"Uh…Right."  Adam didn't even glance at his former college roommate.

The two couples enjoyed the food before Adam opened the conversation.  "We're lucky.  All of us have found out soul mates."

Tanya and Aisha looked at Adam as if he was crazy.  "Huh?"

"Well, you met Jason."  When the women nodded, Adam continued.  "I think he's going to get married – to Trini."

"Why? What about Billy?" Aisha replied.

Adam looked at his childhood friend.  "Yeah, Billy loved Trini once, but I think the love changed.  After all, the man went to Aquitar."

Rocky stopped eating, looked at his best friend and Tanya.  Marriage suited them. He turned to look at Aisha with a smile.  _Yellow Rangers are the best to love._

_"Really"_ laughed Tanya.

Aisha's smile grew wider.  "And what makes you say that?"

Rocky blushed as he realized he had spoken the words aloud.  Even Adam had an amused expression on his face.

Inwardly wincing, Rocky tried to explain.  "Well, Yellow Rangers just seem to be the best to fall in love with.  I mean, look at you, Tanya, and the former Astro Ranger, Ashley Hammond.  You guys know how to have a normal relationship."  Rocky stopped the rush of words.  "I think I'm going to eat…and hope to disappear."

Tanya laughed.  "I don't think traveling through time is considered normal, but I guess I see what you mean.  I never thought of it like that."

Rocky perked up, but slumped back down at her next words. "I think Aisha will make you pay later though."

Adam mused aloud, "maybe it's part of the color."  Both he and Tanya started to clear the table and left the dining room.

Rocky risked a glance at his girlfriend.  The frown on her face made him squirm for a moment.  Aisha waited until she was satisfied with his reaction before she lightened up.  "Rocky, you crazy man," she sighed.  He grinned and winked.

"And you love me for it!"  His expression sobered when he looked deeper into her eyes.  "Thank you, _querida._"


End file.
